The present disclosure relates to a flight control system and more particularly to a Life Improving Control (LIC) algorithm to reduce flight loads and prolong rotary-wing aircraft component service life.
During flight operations the load bearing and load transmitting aircraft components may suffer damage due to high peak loads during aggressive maneuvers especially in combat situations.
Control algorithms to increase aircraft component life have commonly employed physics-based modeling for time-frequency damage classification. Such conventional damage models rely on design techniques whose applicability to rotary-wing aircraft flight control system design and implementation may be limited. There have been efforts to develop and analyze control algorithms to increase aircraft component life, however, the focus was on a particular component and based on a specific modern control theory design technique.